Autocontrol
by Pianist Bread
Summary: Natsu no es conocido por tener mucho autocontrol y si se trata de Lucy, el poco autocontrol que tiene hace las maletas y se va de putas a Las vegas. [Final alternativo por falta de imaginación]


**Declaimer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Si me perteneciese, Lucy sería la manzana de la discordia entre Gray, Natsu y Loke. Con Laxus evitando que se le acerquen demasiado, claro. -Tengo un fetiche por poner a los más serios y sexys de sobreprotectores-

 **Resumen:** Natsu no es conocido por tener mucho autocontrol y si se trata de Lucy, el poco autocontrol que tiene hace las maletas y se va de putas a Las vegas.

 **Palabras: 1117**

 **Información (Porque yo no advierto, informo una realidad):** Lenguaje colorido. OoC. Amo a Sting. Exceso de BADASS (?

* * *

 **Autocontrol**

Natsu no es conocido por tener mucho autocontrol y si se trata de Lucy, el poco autocontrol que tiene hace las maletas y se va de putas a Las vegas.

Como en este preciso momento.

- **Repite lo que has dicho, Sting** —Con una _calmada_ sonrisa en sus labios y un aura más colorida que la de Mirajane en sus momentos de _alegría absoluta_ –Entiéndase como _momentos yandere_ –, Natsu miraba al rubio como quien mira a un marciano rosa chillón en tanga bailando la macarena mientras canta _Baby, Baby, Baby, Ohhh_ sobre un dinosaurio purpura –Ajá, esa misma cara de qué-coño-te-fumaste-que-no-convidas que tienes en este momento–. Cosa que el mago de Saber ignoró olímpicamente por estar muy ocupado detallando el cuerpo de cierta chica rubia sentada a un par de mesas de distancia, riendo por algo que Loke –Ese jodido espíritu estelar que luego recibiría su merecido–estaba diciendo. Oh, sí. El de atractivo y masculino –no lindo–cabello rosa estaba _ligeramente_ cabreado. Aquel estúpido oxigenado había roto la regla número uno de Fiore –Hasta el mismísimo rey procuraba cumplirla–. Había roto el tabú de los hombres que apreciaban su hombría. Era un muerto que aun respiraba. — **Creo que no te he oído bien.**

- **Dije que** —Sin notar como todo aquel que oía aquella conversación se alejaba, llevándose consigo sillas, mesas, floreros, cervezas, piñas, unicornios, pudúes, gatos y cualquier cosa que pudiese ser destruida y/o lanzadas ante una posible pelea–Levy y Wendy incluidas en el listado–, repitió la frase que había firmado el fin de sus días de semental— **Lucy está buena** —Ya está. Aerolíneas No-mires-jamás-en-tu-puta-vida-a-la-chica-del-celoso-y-posesivo-Dragon-Slayer-de-fuego-el-jodido-protagonista-BADASS(En mayúsculas y subrayado, porque es tan BADASS que tiene que notarse su enorme BADASSIDAD)-Natsu-Dragneel, –Venga, que su gato se llama Happy, bueno con los nombres, no es–, le había concedido un viaje gratuito sin retorno al infinito y más allá.

- **¡Natsu!** —Gritó Lucy, levantándose estrepitosamente al notar las oscuras intenciones de su un-poco-celoso novio, logrando que en el último segundo, el puño flameante de la mano del susodicho se desviara _ligeramente_ de su objetivo y en vez de mandarlo por los cielos de un golpe en las bolas, lo mandó por tierra, con pared incluida, a lo largo del gremio, con un golpe en la boca del estómago, acabando en quién-sabe-dónde. Sin importarle, verdaderamente, a nadie. Él solo se había buscado semejante destino. Y eso que Cana le advirtió, _aléjate del fuego o te vas a quemar._ Si, tal vez debió haberle dicho que sus cartas predijeron _específicamente_ como quedaría hecho mierda por culpa de un mago de fuego –Tú y yo sabemos cuál mago de fuego lo puede dejar hecho mierda–. Bah, advertido o no, seguía siendo culpa del rubio.

- **Mía** —Gruñó el pelirrosa con el ceño fruncido acercándose peligrosamente a la maga celestial— **Eres mía. Y nadie más te mirará** —Y en un parpadear tiró de la rubia sobre su hombro y desapareció del gremio. El resto siguió en lo suyo, sin inmutarse ante el rapto de la rubia y el destrozo de medio gremio. Después de todo, Fairy Tail no sería Fairy Tail sin aquellos momentos impulsivos de sus integrantes. Y Natsu siempre sería Natsu impulsos locos Dragneel.

Mirajane rió para sus adentros ante tan _linda_ escena. Natsu era muy tierno en su fase No-Miren-A-Mi-Chica, lo dejaría pasar esta vez, pero la próxima, Natsu tendría que él solo trapear el gremio _con la lengua_ hasta que se pudiese ver su reflejo en la _madera _.__ _Y no tenía derecho a reclamar._

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

Sting parpadeó tres veces, intentando inútilmente enfocar su mirada en algún lugar, se sentía mareado. Su cerebro le martillaba fuertemente en la cabeza y le dolía hasta el alma. Un repugnante olor se adentró en sus fosas nasales, haciéndolo dejar de respirar, joder, que hedor. –Desventaja de tener un olfato de Dragón, supongo– Su vientre sufrió un fuerte retortijón que lo hizo arquearse ligeramente hacia adelante y vomitar todo lo que había en su estómago en forma de bilis. Se llevó una mano a los labios, para limpiar los restos de esa asquerosa sustancia y entonces se dio cuenta de un _diminuto detalle_ que no había notado antes. Él, el gran maestro de Sabertooth, el Dragon Slayer Blanco, se encontraba sobre un montón, un _verdadero_ montón, de mierda.

¿Qué hacía ahí? Hizo un conteo mental de las cosas que había hecho, para saber cómo mierda acabó en esa mierda, valga la redundancia. Recordaba salir de una reunión con Makarov. Pasearse por el gremio con Lector. Hablar tranquilamente con Natsu sobre su sexy compañera de equipo y...ya. Después de eso, todo era azúcar, flores y muchos colores. Es decir, estaba, más o menos, donde inició todo su pensamiento, sin puta idea de cómo había acabado ahí.

Una mano se extendió frente a él y sin siquiera distinguir a la persona que tenía enfrente–Todavía se encontraba mareado y por supuesto que el olor no ayudaba mucho–, la aceptó gustoso. Resultó ser el amigo/rival de Natsu, Gray Fullbuster. Espera, ¿Está en bolas?

- **Tápate tus miserias, Gray** —Dijo un asqueado Gajeel con toda la sutileza que él puede usar.

- **¡Mierda!** —Y así como llegó el mago con complejo de stripper, se fue. Dejando aún más confundido al Eucliffe.

- **¿Qué…? Ehm, Gajeel-san, ¿Sabe usted qué me pasó?** —Cuestionó sacudiéndose la mierda lo máximo posible. De verdad, no sabía qué coño le había pasado. ¿Y si había sido un fantasma buscando venganza por ser tan jodidamente sexy? –Vamos, si existen los dragones, existen los fantasmas. Y si existen los fantasmas, lo más lógico es que busquen venganza por su belleza, ¿Cierto? Y no los culpa, cualquiera estaría celoso, pero no es su culpa ser tan perfecto, es culpa de sus padres por hacerlo con tanto amor–.

- **Hablaste de lo buena que está la conejita** —Respondió Gajeel, sonriendo socarronamente. Era gracioso, lo mirase como lo mirase— **Con Salamander. Eso es suicidio.**

Y así, señoras y señores, acaba esta historia. Con un Sting oliendo a mierda, una entretenida Mirajane, un Gray en bolas –Juvia está feliz por esto–, un Gajeel socarrón y unos desaparecidos Natsu y Lucy. ¿Quieres sabe dónde están? Pues, no te lo diré. ¿Qué pensabas? ¿Qué te diría así como así que están en el apartamento de Lucy dándose duro contra el muro? Ya ves que no lo haré. Aunque el que no lo diga no lo hace menos cierto.

* * *

 **N/A:** ¿Se dieron cuenta que cambié el final? Pues hasta ahí se quedará por el momento, porque el lemon que escribí no me convence lo suficiente así que me tomaré mi tiempo escribiendo uno nuevo. Si les llegase a molestar el cambio de planes, pueden meterse la molestia por el culo. Es mi jodido fic y si quiero convierto a Natsu en un actor de porno gay –De hecho, no es mala idea (?–. Claro, sin ánimos de ofender.

 **Porque soy un cacahuate, si. Eres un cacahuate, si. Todos somos cacahuates, si. ¡Déjenme un bonito review! (?**

* * *

 **Respuestas review:** (He cambiado el formato, ahora todos los responderé aqui)

 **NaLu 1933:** Debería importarte un reverendo pepino si recibo o no polvo de hadas. -Cosa que no hago, tengo el propio.- Gracias por leer y comentar.

 **J Pach:** Hola, resulta que no tengo sol de verano porque estoy en invierno, pero, creo que entiendo a que te refieres. Gracias por releer y recomentar.

 **karli:** En la información coloqué _Lenguaje colorido,_ lo que debe interpretarse como _Putearé más que marinero._ Gracias por leer.

 **Mirai Fuyu:** Gracias por leer. -No sé qué responder-.

 **Hinari Shinoi:** Me alegra que te guste. Gracias por leer.

 **LucyNamiKagome:** Por el momento quedará así, si me llega la inspiración -Lo cual dudo- lo continuaré. Gracias por leer.

 **P. Vimes:** Oh, muchas gracias. Me alegra que te haya gustado mi parida mental xD


End file.
